


Drabbles and Short Stories: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Edition

by ornateslime



Series: Drabbles & Short Stories [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Will update as things get added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornateslime/pseuds/ornateslime
Summary: A series of drabbles and short stories featuring the Fire Emblem: Three Houses characters.None of these are long enough to make into their own one-shot.
Series: Drabbles & Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652449
Kudos: 2





	Drabbles and Short Stories: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Edition

There has been a… recurring nightmare as of late. Haunting his dreams and whispering breathless little things, with so much air in its voice that it is hardly coherent and sounds more like a mother trying to hum a lullaby to her young with breathless little whispers. Something that makes her voice sound more like dancing wind. The wind that is cold and bitter, the wind that wraps itself around the child and licks their skin and bites and so completely and utterly hurts that the child cannot help but cry out. 

The dreams are as if that mother hates her child and wants to make it hurt hurt hurt hurt hurt. That mother would inhale her child's screams of agony with relish and she would then… after a time after the child can finally be left as they are finally forgotten enough by all to be left alone and left to rot somewhere in a moldy, damp, and cold cupboard in the cellar, with no hope of ever being retrieved and no hope of warmth or love or anything. 

A child that eventually does die. A child that becomes more of a monster than a human, because that was the only way to survive. 

Hubert… Hubert does sometimes, when he’s being incurably stupid and silly and vulnerable, does indulge in the thought that maybe, he’s that child. A child that somewhere- somewhere deep, deep down- is still just that, a child. A child that never got to feel a mother's warmth, a child that craves companionship and someone to rely on, someone that won't run away the moment that they find out how irreversibly damaged he is. Someone who, maybe, just maybe, is just as damaged as him.


End file.
